Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-6$ and $x$ and add $-8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $7$ and the product of $-7$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $-8$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-6x - 8) = \color{orange}{-7(-6x-8)}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $\color{orange}{-7(-6x-8)}$ $-7(-6x-8)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-6x-8)+7$.